User blog:Btd456Creeper/Fanfic: Dimensional Collisions
Because nobody responded when I asked if I was allowed to make a fanfic. Prologue/Teaser Even if there are some evil levels in it (*cough* Level 125 *cough*), I love Candy Crush Saga. It is a fun match-three game, with many elements in it and over a thousand levels. I also like Candy Crush Soda Saga. Between the two, everything you could think of existed. Popcorn, treasure chests, fish, gummy bears, honey, and much more all exist in the game. After a long day of playing Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga, I went upstairs to my bedroom. After my regular nighttime routine, I got under the covers. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep. I woke up to a jolt of pain in my leg. It felt like something heavy had just gotten thrown at it. I sat up quickly and ran downstairs to grab an ice pack. When I went back upstairs, I turned on the light and looked for the object that had hit me. When I found it, I knew exactly what it was. It couldn't be true. On the floor was a dark blue, spherical object. It had a small ring along its diameter that stuck out. I picked it up. It was only around the size of a quarter, but it weighed at least five pounds. I knew exactly what it was. It was a candy from Candy Crush Saga. Chapter I: Matches It was 2:00 in the morning, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I kept wondering about where the lollipop head came from. I had just vacuumed the floor, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a bite. I picked up the candy, brushed it off a bit, and licked it. It tasted okay, so I took a bite. The candy was too hard. I licked it again. I thought it was just hard since it was a lollipop head. I kept licking it like a normal lollipop. Five delicious minutes passed. The lollipop head hadn't changed in size at all. A bit later, I headed downstairs. When I went to brush my teeth, I saw another candy in the sink. This was a different candy, though. It was in the shape of a jelly bean, only larger, but still small. It was red, and had about the same weight as the blue lollipop head. It was another candy from Candy Crush Saga. I took a bite, only to have the same results as the lollipop head. I found candies all over the place. When I opened the pantry to make some pancakes, there was a green gum square inside. A yellow lemon drop was next to the milk in the refrigerator, and there was another red candy in the egg carton. I saw a purple cluster in the mixing bowl, and an orange lozenge in the measuring cup. I also tripped on a blue lollipop head that was on the floor. I decided to watch some TV. Next to the remote was another purple cluster. When I looked at the TV, I saw a lemon drop on the cable box. I watched a lot of TV. It was 3:30 AM by the time I was done. While I was watching, I spotted a blue lollipop head and a green gum square in between the couch cushions. I picked up all the candies I had found on the way and walked over to the computer. On the way, I tripped on a gum square. All of the candies I was carrying fell out of my hands as I stuck them out to break my fall. I went to grab all of the candies I dropped. Most of the candies stayed in place, but the blue lollipop heads were rolling around on the uneven floor. I finally managed to block off one of the lollipop heads, but before I could pick it up, two other blue candies rolled to either side of the first one. Poof. Instantly, the three candies turned to dust and vanished without a trace. I was amazed. Did the candies really work like in Candy Crush? I put the two green gum squares I had found next to the one I had tripped on. They disappeared just like the lollipop heads. I wondered if I could actually make a special candy this way. The computer wasn't shut all the way, and I found a purple cluster inside it. There was another cluster on top of the computer. I decided to make a striped candy, but then I saw a bump under the mouse pad. I lifted it up, and sure enough, there was a fifth purple candy under it. I put all five of the candies in a straight line, putting the middle one in last, and suddenly, all five of the candies vanished, leaving a color bomb behind. Chapter II: Cascading Catastrophe I wasn't sure what to do with my color bomb. I decided to keep it. I went on with playing the computer. I logged into a few different games, but finally settled for agar.io, one of my newer favorites. Today was one of my luckier days in the game. After a while, I decided to make myself my favorite snack, which is popcorn. I cooked up the bag in the microwave. I poured myself a nice glass of milk. When the bag finished popping, I took it out of the microwave and opened it up. I didn't look inside-I hated the feeling of hot smoke rising into my face-so when I poured it out, I got a surprise. I had a full bowl of color bombs, and candies came down on top. Later on, I had an idea of what had happened. The popcorn acted like popcorn in Candy Crush Saga. Every kernel of popcorn became a color bomb. Afterwards, the bag of popcorn was probably spawning candies like it was an entire board filled with popcorn at the start. Once the popcorn was removed, candies fell from the top. But for now, I had no idea what was happening, and when color bombs and candies came out of the bag, I dropped it in shock. Big mistake. Candies kept falling out of the bag, spilling onto the floor and filling up the house. There were only three colors, but they were coming out fast. There were several matches of three candies. Then I saw special candies being formed, and that's when I ran. Striped candies went off, tearing holes in the walls as I ran for my life. I heard the explosions of wrapped candies behind me. Lightning flashed from color bombs that were going off. And that's when I came up with a plan. This was my only chance, and it was a huge risk. While I was running, I spotted a color bomb in the candy mix. I had to be precise. I waited for a time where special candies weren't going to go off and mess me up. I had to make a color bomb + color bomb combo to eliminate all of the candies. At what I thought was the right moment, I threw a color bomb into the mixture, straight at another one. At the last second, though, the color bomb I was targeting went off, revealing a blue striped candy behind it. I had almost zero chances of surviving now. Every blue candy became a striped candy. They all went off behind me as I ran upstairs. I didn't turn back, and I heard the stairs collapsing behind me. I barely made it upstairs, but I was stuck there. I heard crashing noises. My house was collapsing piece by piece. Most of the candies were gone, but more would be coming soon. The stairs were completely collapsed, and my bedroom door fell backwards, off the 2nd floor, and onto the ground. I rushed to an intersection where I could go in a lot of directions, but just my luck-as I stepped on the intersection, a huge area around it crumbled... Chapter III: Cliffhanger The entire area beneath me slid downwards. I rushed towards a more stable ground. The floor was threatening to fall any second. Just as I got close to the ground that wasn't falling, the floor beneath me split in half and fell. I jumped off and dove for the edge. I barely made it, and now I was hanging from the floor of my own house. I couldn't pull myself up, but I could move side by side. Candies flooded in beneath me. Striped candies blasted around me as I tried to dodge them. A sea of explosions was below me. I heard a creaking sound. I thought the area I was hanging onto was falling. Then, I heard a violent CRASH! to my left. I looked, and the wall to my left had fallen, leaving a gaping hole that let me see into the kitchen. I saw that my refridgerator was completely destroyed. I could see some food underneath the candies. Then, I saw the highly protected box of soda cans I was saving for a party. I had protected it because I invited someone who would probably take all of the soda for themselves. The box of soda got busted open. Dozens of cans rolled out, which were obliterated. Soon after, purple soda started filling my house. Of course, I thought. The candies floated upwards. I figured that in a few minutes, the soda would reach where I was. Then, I saw jelly fish flying around and paint balls being launched everywhere. The soda was making candies behave like they did in Candy Crush Soda Saga. The soda kept rising, and I knew the explosions of wrapped candies would annihilate me sooner or later. I had one chance of escaping. I reached out to a nearby jelly fish and grabbed on tightly. The fish was unhindered by my grabbing. It flew through the hole in the kitchen, and towards the cuboard of food. Fish were gathering all over the cuboard. Eventually, they figured out how to open it. They reached my bag of chocolate chips-which had turned into chocolate from Candy Crush Saga. From there, I knew what to do. I fought my way through and grabbed a piece of chocolate. Then, I threw it at the candies. The jelly fish flew after it, but they weren't fast enough. Chocolate spread over the candies at a fast rate. Even the special candies couldn't fend it off. It blocked the bag of popcorn which was spawning the candies, and eventually, the chocolate had taken over. The soda was still rising, but I was able to swim and open my front door. Chapter IV: Around Town When I went outside, I saw several things amiss with the neighborhood. Candies were littered everywhere, including a few blockers. Almost all of the windows of every house was broken, but most of the houses were still standing. A few people were outside, observing the chaos. Others tried to make matches of four or five. I saw someone trying to get six in a row, disappointed when they just got a color bomb. Then, I spotted something. It looked like a swirling vortex. A single orange candy shot out of the vortex before it vanished. I figured that was where the candies had come from. Another vortex appeared closer to me, and I saw floating letters above it. They spelled out "Level 202", and a color bomb shot out and got splattered with marmalade. I went inside to get my iPad. It was surprisingly unharmed by the soda. When I opened it up and entered Candy Crush Saga, I went to level 1. Several candies had vortexes behind them, just like the ones I had seen outside, but the candies were vanishing as others fell down, taking their places. Each vortex had a label on it, listing a destination address. I went back outside and showed everyone what was happening on my iPad. Somebody pointed out that of the vortexes behind a green candy was labelled for a house in this town. Sure enough, a vortex labelled "Level 1" showed up and launched a green candy at high velocity straight towards somebody's house. It flew straight through a window. Then, someone walked up to the window and threw the candy back outside. It landed next to two others, making three in a row and causing the candies to vanish into dust. I noticed another portal. This one was larger than the others. It was labelled "Level 500". A cake bomb flew out of the portal. Most of the slices were missing - only one was left. Everyone agreed that the cake bomb would probably decimate the neighborhood if it were set off. Submissions In the comments, you can submit a character or a fanon blocker to appear in the next chapter of the fanfic. Character Submissions To submit a character, you just say who you would like to submit and if you want to be good or evil. Optionally, you can also add in details. You can submit yourself, of course. Blocker Submissions To submit a fanon blocker, you just have to say what the blocker is, what is looks like, and what it does. I'll work it into the next chapter somehow! Category:Blog posts